It's You
by musicormisery4105
Summary: AU. Two-Shot. It's 1918, Bella and Edward have both caught the Spanish Influenza. Carlisle has a choice, change them or let them die. Things do not work out as planned. Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance. NOW EXTENDED: Please also read "Girl With Golden Eyes"
1. Part 1 of 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: _Okay so I know I have two other stories up that I'm working on (_Lachrymose _and_ Midnight Tryst_) but I wrote this short story (it's only two chapters) when I was suffering from a case of insomnia and I came up with this little story. It's a little angsty but I hope you all enjoy it. Remember to review, because reviews make me very happy :) and check out my other stories as well!_**

**_- R I P._**

**Summery: It's 1918 and both Bella and Edward had caught the Spanish Influenza. Carlisle changes them both, thinking that he has found two companions, but what happens when things don't go the way he has planned.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own ANYTHING (except John and Mary-Ruth Keyes, totally made up.) I am only using Stephenie's characters and settings for fanfiction readers enjoyment, as well as my own. Nor do I own the Evanescence song :) Although I love it very much.**

**

* * *

**

**PLAYLIST:**

_You [Rare]_

- by -

Evanescence

* * *

**Part 1 of 2 – The Influenza **

**BPOV**

_- __**Chicago, Illinois 1918 **__-_

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, otherwise known as Bella. I was born in the year of 1901 and now I am the age of seventeen. I'm plain and ordinary. I wasn't tall, not in the least. I only stood around 5'4", which was nearly a foot shorter than my father. The rest of my looks were wishy-washy and mundane. I had plain long, brown hair that never seemed to do what I wanted it to do. My mother spent hours, brushing it and getting the knots out, only to have it get knotty again overnight. My eyes were an bland and brown. Most people said my eyes were beautiful, expressive, but I didn't believe them. I mean honestly, how much more derivative could you get? My body was not perfect. I usually hid it under dresses that did little to make me stand out, which angered my mother to no end. She told me that if I would just try and make myself presentable I would be beautiful. I didn't believe her. I guess you can say I have issues with my self confidence.

I live in Chicago, Illinois with my parents Charlie and Renee Swan. My father is a policeman while my mother stays at home to look after the house. My life is relatively simple. Just like my looks, it is plain, ordinary and there wasn't anything very special about it. But we have been happy, healthy and my family is all together. We love each other very much, that was all that really mattered. I wouldn't change it for the world, because my life was perfect.

Or at least it was—that is until the flu epidemic broke out.

It had been so sudden. Before doctors could even figure out what it was, it began spreading all over Chicago. Hundreds and hundreds of people die from it every single day. It is absolutely horrible, one of the most costly epidemics since the Black Plague that spread throughout Europe in the Middle Ages. Everyone called it the disease but really it is called the Spanish Influenza and it is extremely fatal. Because of this, Chicago was in a state of emergency and all its citizens were in panic. No one could leave or enter the city, in fear that the disease would spread. Unfortunately for me, both of my parents have come down with it. Nearly everyone who has caught the disease has died. I'm so worried about my parents.

My mother and father do not want me near them because the disease is indeed contagious, that is how it spread so quickly. But what else can I do, I can't just not help my parents while they are practically on their death beds.

While still lying on my bed I rolled over on my back to look up at the ceiling. I handled my fathers gold pocket watch in the palm of my hand and watched as the minute hand ticked slowly. I looked at the time on the watch and it read seven o'clock. I turned to look out the window and saw the sun was beginning to peak its way through the clouds. I tried to put a smile on my face, a new day. Come what may. I would have to be getting up soon to fix breakfast since my mother couldn't even handle getting out of her bed anymore, she was way too weak.

I didn't particularly mind taking care of my sick parents but ever since they had gotten sick I had no social life what so ever, not that I had a major one to begin with. But the few friends I did have weren't aloud around because of my parents having the virus. I understood why it had to be this way though. Taking care of my parents was inevitable and it was more important, they were the only family I have.

When the epidemic had broken out and before the city stopped allowing people to enter and leave the town, I had received a telegram from my Aunt Beatrice and my Uncle Phil. They were worried about me once they found out that the virus was spreading. They requested that I come live with them in New York until all the flu panic wore off. My parents supported the idea, they were terrified that I was going to get the virus. They wanted me safe. But against their wishes, I had politely refused my aunts and uncles invitation. I couldn't just up and leave my parents during their time of darkness. My parents understood my decision. I'd always been a stubborn child. Honestly, how could my aunt and uncle be so incongruous?

'_They were only trying to look out for you…'_ My conscience was telling me. I knew it was right but I still didn't want to believe it.

I was ripped out of my thoughts by the sound of a weak voice coming from down the hall. "Bella?" it asked softly.

I quickly jumped out of bed and almost flew into the hallway. When I stepped outside I saw my mother leaning against the wall in the hallway with a painful expression plastered on her face. I was slightly angry she had gotten out of bed. She was in no condition to be walking around. She was far too sick.

"What is it mother?" I asked her fearfully as I ran to where my mother was leaning.

"It's your father, dear." My mother managed to croak out. "G-get John and M-Mary-Ruth. Hospital. Now." She choked out with tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course mother," I obeyed. I knew it was unavoidable by now. They both needed a hospital. "I will see that I fetch an ambulance right away. Where is father?" I asked her.

My mother didn't answer me. Instead, she slowly led me to their bedroom where my parents had been constantly since the sickness struck them. When I entered the bedroom, I saw that my father was lying down on his back coughing violently and shaking. I quickly ran to his side and quickly said, "Father?"

He just continued to cough and did not even acknowledge me once while I sat there on the side of his bed. His eyes were almost rolled to the back of his head and he was as pale as death. For the first time in my life, I was almost to terrified to move. I didn't know what to do. Fear dawned on me, I was going to loose my parents. The sickness was far too spread. I was going to _loose _them. I'd be an orphan at seventeen.

"See, he won't even l-look at y-you! He c-cant!" my mother cried out. She was almost hysterical at this point despite the sickened state that she was in. "Hospital, and quickly."

I nodded in agreement. I tried my very best to hid my tears and fear in my eyes as I quickly ran to the neighbors house. John and Mary-Ruth Keyes we're my neighbors. They had lived next to us all of my life. They were very kind and were close with my parents. They were also my only chance of getting my parents to the hospital. Luckily, neither of them had caught the disease yet.

When I reached their small, cozy cottage I knocked on their door furiously. It was early, but I knew that they were already up. I needed to get my parents to the hospital, and quickly. Surely they could understand.

**-x-x-x-**

I sat in one of the hard, uncomfortable hospital chairs, waiting anxiously for news that the doctor would give me about my parents. When the doctor saw the state that my mother was in, he immediately took her into the emergency room. He told her that she was as bad, if not worse than my father. She was just ten times more stubborn to be out and about.

'Must be a woman thing,' The doctor had muttered. 'That Masen mother won't stay put for the life of me!'

One of the nurses checked on my periodically, just to make sure I was alright. She always offered to get me some food or water, but I was in no mood to eat of drink. I politely declined each time. Because despite all of the kindness from the hospital staff and their reassurance that they could maybe save my parents, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

'_What is taking them so long?' _I wondered anxiously_. 'What if—NO! I will not think that, ever. Everything is going to be okay. The doctors will get them better and then everything will go back to normal.' _I tried to reassure myself.

I was too lost in my thoughts to even notice when a doctor had come out of the emergency room. He had walked up towards me and stopped a few feet from my chair, looking at me with a concerned expression. I finally looked up when he lightly cleared his throat, loudly. I jumped in surprise and felt my face heat up in embarrassment. The man just chuckled at me, but I knew it wasn't in a condescending way. He was just trying to lighten my dreary mood.

Putting one of my hands lightly against my red cheeks, trying to hide them, I looked up to examine the man who was trying to talk to me. The man in front of me was in probably in his forties with slightly grey hair and tired dark brown eyes like my own. He wore a clean white, doctor's jacket and I tried to assume that since he was smiling at me, that he had some good news about my parents.

But then I noticed the sad expression, hidden in his eyes that had been partly clouded by his amusement. My blushed disappeared and I am sure my face became very pale all in that short amount of time. I wasn't sure what to think but I had a feeling that it wasn't good news. That mixed look of sadness and pity in his eyes didn't do much for my hopefulness. It just brought it down.

The doctor chuckled slightly but it was tense, "Hello, Miss Swan. I am Doctor Goodwill. I was your father's doctor." He said solemnly.

I frowned at his words, "Was?" I managed to squeak out.

"I am very sorry but your father passed away a few moments ago. There was nothing we could do. The sickness was too far gone to stop." He stopped talking when I started to cry. I hadn't even noticed that tears were falling down my cheeks until he kindly handed me a tissue.

"What about my mother?" I managed to ask through all my tears.

The doctor's face turned grim and I automatically assumed the worst.

"Oh no, not her too!" I cried and buried my face in my hands.

"No—no, your mother is still alive," he announced but paused. I looked up and met his sad eyes, "But we are not sure how long she has left to live. She is in one of the last stages of the sickness and it won't be too much longer before—" he stopped again.

"Isn't there anything you can do to help her?" I asked, more like pleaded. My mother was all that I had left now.

'_I'm_ _going to be an _orphan_! What will I do_?' I thought in panic.

The doctor shook his head, "This sickness has caught us all off guard, we aren't sure exactly what is causing it, and therefore it is very hard to figure out a cure." He explained.

I nodded wordlessly but suddenly, my chest started to feel tight. It wasn't because I was crying either, it was something else. It was also very painful. I let out a loud, horrible cough, one that hurt my chest.

"Are you alright?" the doctor asked.

I nodded my head, he didn't need to worry about me. He had my mother to attend to. But my coughing continued and he started to look more worried. Suddenly, something dawned on the doctor. His face turned even grimmer and his eyes widened slightly in wonder. He then opened his mouth to speak the question I was expecting from the start.

"Were you around your parents a lot while they were sick?" he asked her in a worried tone.

"Yes…" I managed to get out between coughs.

The doctor shook his head and his expression became panicked, "You may have caught the virus from your parents. We need to get you in a room right away and get you checked out."

I could feel my own eyes widen. I'd never thought of the possibility. I knew it spread quickly, but I had been around my parents so much and felt absolutely fine. Why was it now that the symptoms had to show themselves? I was unable to speak so I coughed in acknowledgement to what he said. What else could I actually do.

'_How I hate hospitals_.' I shivered slightly.

The doctor turned to one of the nurses and started to speak in a frantic voice, "Get me Carlisle." He said. The nurse looked blankly at him, "Quick!" he yelled.

The frazzled nurse jumped slightly at the panic in Dr. Goodwill's voice before running down one of the hospital corridors to get 'Carlisle.' As she was running, I noticed how the hospital suddenly looked so much dimmer, and the outside of my focus was becoming fuzzy. I felt myself sway dangerous and then two hands wrapped around my waist to steady me. I looked up into the doctors eyes and saw his mouth moving, asking me a question I couldn't hear. It was the last thing that I saw before I passed out from all the coughing I was doing.

-x-x-x-

"Isabella?" a musical voice asked.

I was swimming in a cold, sea of darkness. But the voice was slowly bringing me out of it. When I was finally able to open my eyes, I was shocked by what I saw. When everything came into a clear focus I was finally able to see the face of the person with the unrecognizable voice. He was in his twenties, which was very young for a doctor. He had blonde hair that was swept back in a professional manner and had a pair of strange bright, golden eyes. The only thing that I could manage to get through my mind was, he was gorgeous.

"Isabella, can you hear me?" the voice asked again.

I tried to nod in reply but I was too weak, it was almost impossible for me to move. I felt completely immobilized. I hoped it was from the medication they gave me from fainting and not because I was actually sick. It took me a few minutes of trying but I was finally was able to speak to him in a shaky voice.

"Yes. Call me Bella." I said, my quiet voice was so soft I knew he would have to strain to hear me speak. But oddly, he didn't. He heard me perfectly fine. He gave me a dazzling smile in return. I blinked several times in surprise.

'_Wow, his smile is bright_.' I thought.

The man chuckled slightly at me, "Hello Bella. We were all very worried that you weren't going to wake back up after you passed out in the waiting room. You surprised us all, in a good way." He told me.

I frowned slightly, "Who are you? Why am I in here?" I asked.

I blankly looked around the room and found myself in a stark white hospital room. I hated hospitals so I shuttered at the sight of it. I was even laying in one of the hospital beds. It was very uncomfortable and all I wanted was to be out of the horribly uncomfortable bed that I was currently laying on. I tried to sit up but I felt an alarmingly cold hand rest of my shoulder. I looked up and the dazzling man was the owner of the hand. I shivered again, but this time from the man's cold hand, not my aversion to hospitals. As if the man noticed this, he pulled his hand back immediately.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I am your doctor. You are being hospitalized because you have caught the Spanish Influenza from your parents." Dr. Cullen explained.

I nodded, everything was starting to come back now. My mother telling me to get the neighbors. John and Mary-Ruth driving us to the hospital since both of my parents were to weak to drive. Dr. Goodwill yelling at the frazzled nurse to get 'Carlisle.' I guess that Carlisle was Dr. Cullen. Everything was starting to come back, including why I had came to the hospital in the first place.

"What happened to my mother?" I asked almost dreadfully. I was afraid of what his answer might be.

Dr. Cullen's face fell and his eyes saddened, I immediately knew what that meant. Tears started to fill my eyes, "She died, didn't she?" I asked in my small voice.

Dr. Cullen nodded, "I'm sorry Bella. There was nothing else that Dr. Goodwill could do, he tried his very hardest to save her though. But like your father, the sickness had spread to far to be able to save her." He said.

"How long do I have? Dr. Goodwill told me I was sick, I got it from my parents of course." I asked in an even smaller voice. This time I was sure that Dr. Cullen didn't hear me but I was pretty shocked when he answered me almost immediately.

'_Wow, good hearing much_?' I thought.

"Not long." He said in a short answer. He looked like he was debating something in his head, like he was arguing with himself about something.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked after watching him fight with himself for a while.

"Call me Carlisle, dear." Carlisle answered with a kind voice.

I managed to give him a weak smile, he was being so kind to me. "When did my mother pass? You said that I passed out in the waiting room, how long was I out for?" I asked him.

Carlisle answered me, "Your mother died about two days ago." I gasped loudly. I must have been out for a while. "As for how long you were out, it was about four days. We were beginning to think that you were not going to wake up at all."

I thought a moment. I had another question, "If I ask you something, will you answer me truthfully?" she asked.

Carlisle looked reluctant for a moment but then nodded his head silently.

"When you said I don't have long to live, how long exactly is _long_?" I spoke this question in a strangely strong voice.

Carlisle looked reluctant again and for a moment Bella thought he was going to dismiss her question but he answered after thinking for a while, "About two or three days." He said quietly but truthfully. "You are almost in the last stages of it."

I nodded. As much as I wanted to say I was scared of his answer, I wasn't. I was happy that he told me the truth, something that doctors seemed to rarely do nowadays. They seemed to cut corners. Since my family was dead and I really did not have any other reason to live, I would be happy to die. That way, I could be reunited with my family. We could be someplace where there was no disease, we could always be happy.

I was about to ask yet another question when a male nurse rushed into the room, "We have another patient doctor, he has lost both of his parents due to the sickness and is in his final stages like Miss Swan here. We don't have many more rooms, can we room him in here with Miss Swan?" the nurse asked.

Carlisle nodded, "If it's alright with Bella." He said.

I shrugged. I didn't have any opposition to the idea, "Sure." I said.

The nurse nodded and a few minutes later came back pushing a stretcher. I couldn't help but gasp softly when I saw the person lying on the stretcher. It was a boy, about my age with bronze hair that was sticking in random directions. He was tall and muscular but because of his height his muscles weren't as noticeable as they could have been if he was shorter. He was gorgeous, just like Dr. Cullen.

"Is he awake?" asked Carlisle.

The nurse shook his head, "No, he fell asleep earlier and hasn't woken up yet." He replied.

"Just put him in the bed over there." Carlisle said and gestured to the second bed that was in the hospital room Bella was staying in.

The nurse nodded and then lifted the sleeping boy off the stretcher with a grunt and placed him on the bed. As the nurse laid him on the bed, the boy began to stir slightly.

"I'm going to check on this other patient, Bella." Carlisle told me.

I responded with a series of coughs. Carlisle frowned but went to check on the bronze haired boy. I watched intently as the boy started to wake and his eyes opened. I gasped once more when she saw his eyes. Bright pools of a alluring emerald green filled their depths and I instantly found herself swimming in them. The boy's eyes searched my own and finally he offered me a small smile that I returned brightly.

Carlisle looked between the two of us and sighed softly. I wondered what that was all about.

"Well I can see your awake now." Carlisle chuckled slightly at the boy.

The boy smiled and tried to laugh along with Carlisle but it just came out as another deadly cough. I found myself frowning at the boy's coughing. It was causing him a great pain each time he did so, his expression became slightly scrunched up as he coughed. It made me want to walk over and comfort him. Such a beautiful boy should never be in pain.

I almost slapped my forehead at the last thought, '_Whoa Bella, where did that come from. You haven't even met the boy and you're already thinking about him_…' I thought to myself.

When he had finally finished coughing, the boy spoke up. He replied in a deep, velvety voice that made my heart literally melt at the sound of it, "Yeah I'm awake." He replied to Carlisle.

"Do you know why you're here?" Carlisle asked him.

"Spanish Influenza." He replied in a trouble voice. "My parents had it. I caught it from them, didn't I?" the boy asked.

Carlisle nodded sadly, "You are in the same situation that Isabella over here is in." he chuckled and pointed over at me. I scowled slightly at the fact he called me Isabella and not Bella.

The boy sought out my eyes. I couldn't deny him. Our eyes met, "Isabella." He said softly. It sounded like honey as my name rolled off his tongue. Like he was caressing it with everything he had.

All at once I seemed to loose my breath as I stared at the boy in amazement. For it sounded so perfect when he said my name. I found myself smiling softly at him. His expression was gentle and caring as he looked at me. It was astounding, I'd never experienced anything like this. Ever.

I nodded at him, "Hi." I whispered softly.

The boy smiled at her, "Hi." He whispered back.

The boy suddenly spoke to him as if remembering something important. Carlisle turned his attention to him at once. "What happened to my parents?" The boy asked.

Carlisle put on the same expression he had given me before he had informed me about my parent's death. I had heard the nurse tell Carlisle that the boys parents were both dead and that he didn't have long to live either. For some strange reason, that thought simply tore at her heart. I didn't want to leave yet. I didn't want to die just yet. No, it wasn't just that, I didn't want to leave at all now. It was absolutely strange but for one moment, I was wishing for death and now, suddenly, just after speaking with the beautiful stranger it changed my mind completely.

"I'm sorry but your parents didn't make it either." Carlisle said to the boy.

At first the boy looked at him in confusion and then it dawned on him, the boy turned to me and looked at me with sad eyes, "Did you loose your parents too?" he asked.

I nodded silently and a few tears escaped from my eyes and started to fall down her cheeks. The boy started to sit up but Carlisle put his hand on the boys shoulder and gently pushed him back down on the bed like he had done with me. Why was the boy trying to get up? Did he want to comfort me like I wanted to comfort him?

_Why are we feeling this strange pull towards one another?_

"I'm sorry." The boy murmured to me.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." I said to him in return.

The boy looked at me and his eyes were shining softly. There was a bit of sadness in them, but it seemed to be hidden by the most alluring brightness. They seemed to be filled now with wonder and excitement. But it was as quickly it was there, it was gone as he thought of something.

"I have Spanish Influenza too." He said softly.

"Yes." Carlisle said simply.

"And so does Isabella." The boy continued.

Carlisle nodded and I looked over at him sadly. In a way, his eyes looked pained as he said this and I wasn't sure why.

"How long do we have?" the boy asked.

"I only have two or three days. I was apparently out for quite a while. I fainted in the waiting room when I found out that my parents were dying." I answered.

"I'm really sorry," The boy said to me.

I nodded, I didn't have anything else to say.

"So do you." Carlisle told the boy. "You only have a few days as well." The boy nodded sadly at this and I watched as his gaze dropped to his hands.

"I don't want to die." I whispered out loud .

The boy nodded, "Me either…" he said sadly as he still looked down at his hands in sorrow.

He looked back up and captured my gaze again.

Carlisle looked between the two of us again with worry. Out of the corner of my eyes I watched as he ran a shaky hand through his hair, messing it up. I looked away from the boy and turned my gaze at Carlisle. I was reluctant to break the boys gaze, but as I heard Carlisle sigh in frustration, I wanted to know what was the matter. Carlisle looked like he was battling with himself again. Finally he ran his hand through his hair once more again and sighed.

"Isn't there anything you can do, please?" the boy pleaded with Carlisle.

Carlisle put his hand to his chin, "There is one thing," he said thoughtfully. "But I'm not sure if—" he trailed off. "I promised you're mother but…" Carlisle added the last part to himself.

"Please." I whispered.

Carlisle took in my broken expression. "You two cannot stay here if we do this. It isn't safe." He said as he looked around the room.

"Where will we go?" the boy asked.

"My house." Carlisle answered swiftly.

Carlisle suddenly left the room leaving me and the boy alone, "Wow." I finally said.

"We may have a chance to live." The boy said with bright eyes. We grinned at me, and I couldn't help but grin in return.

'_I wonder what his method is_?' I said to herself.

"I wonder what his method is." The boy said out loud. I gasped, it was almost as if he could hear my thoughts.

I finally shrugged, "I'm not sure." I said truthfully.

It was then that Carlisle walked back into the room with a serious expression on his face, "You two are coming with me back to my house for a special observation." He said with a wink. I wasn't sure what that meant, but hopefully that was what was going to save us.

I nodded. I didn't feel the need to speak out loud.

The bronze haired boy agreed but did the opposite, by speaking out loud, "Sure thing Dr. Cullen." He said.

"Call me Carlisle. No need to be so formal. Please, sleep for now you two," Carlisle said softly. "I will explain everything when we get to the mansion." He said.

I slowly closed my eyes and then fell into a dark oblivion.

* * *

_The words have been drained from this pencil _

_Sweet words that I want to give you _

_And I can't sleep _

_I need to tell you _

_Goodnight_

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep _

_Now that you love me, I love myself _

_I never thought I would say this _

_I never thought there'd be _

_You_

* * *

_**So what do you think? Should I post the Second Part? REVIEW!**_


	2. Part 2 of 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: (PLEASE READ: ALL OF IT) _Okay, so some of you are probably going to be pretty ticked off by the way that I am ending this story. But keep in mind, there is a REASON why this story is under the ANGST/HURT/COMFORT categories. But after so many people asking me to expand this story, I am considering doing just that :) Of course it won't be right now, I'm too busy with my other two multi-chapter stories right now to do a third one (You should check those out though!) But, if I get enough reviews...lets try TEN reviews, I will post up a reunion chapter. I actually have something in mind but I'll only type it up and post it if I get more than TEN reviews! Sound fair? _**

_**Also, I was kind of bored and was making some banners for my stories and I made one for this one. It's my FAVORITE that I've EVER done so you all should check it out. It's on my fanfic's website. The link is on my profile and here:**_ http://musicormiseryfanfics[dot]weebly[dot]com/others-art[dot]html _**If you use the direct link on my profile instead of this one, the banner is under the "Other's Art" category and it's the first picture on there. I hope you all like it :)**_

**_Oh and did anyone else watch the MTV Awards? Wasn't it just awesome :) I love when Kristen dropped the award, and Kristen and Rob faking that kiss, damn I was pretty disapointed. I thought fer sure that they were actually going to. Haha, I was really close to throwing my remote at my TV screen when Kristen turns around and is just like "THANKS!" You could tell they were both nervous. With Kristen stuttering through her thanks and Rob always pulling out those notecards, Ha. I laughed at that :) But It's a shame they aren't together, they'd be so cute!! What do you guys think? And the New Moon trailer, AMAZING!!_**

* * *

**PLAYLIST:**

_Wait For You_

- by -

Elliot Yamin

* * *

**Part 2 of 2 – A Goodbye**

**BPOV**

_- __**Chicago, Illinois 1918 **__-_

When my eyes finally fluttered open she felt strangely comfortable in my hospital bed. That was when I realized that I _wasn't_ in my hospital. There was no way I could ever be comfortable in those firm, flat cots. I looked around and saw that instead of the stark white hospital room, I was lying on a silky crimson colored queen sized bed in a gold painted room.

"I see you are finally awake." A voice said. I startled me, for I was not expecting it once again. I jumped slightly but then realized it was just Carlisle. He was standing at the foot of my bed.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

Carlisle chuckled, "You said you didn't want to die, well I am going to help you." He said.

"By doing what?" I asked. I was a little skeptical.

Carlisle stared intently at her, "I'm going to save you from your deathbed." He said.

"But how?" I asked.

"I'm going to change you." He said simply.

At first I nodded, I had to cough a couple times. I held up my hand, signaling him to wait for a moment. He waited patiently until I was done coughing. Then, I tilted my head to the side, like I always did when I was confused, "What do you mean change me? Change me into what?" she asked.

For a moment Carlisle was quiet but then he finally answered me, "I'm turning you into a—" He paused, took a break then continued. "A vampire." He said.

I was silent, '_A what!? Vampires don't exist, they are fake. I must be going delusional or something from the virus._' I thought.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked me.

"What do you mean, _a vampire_? Vampires do not exist. They're just folklore." I told with wide eyes.

'_Maybe Dr. Cullen is crazy_,' I thought sadly. '_And here I thought he could actually save me. I wonder if the hospital knows that they have a young doctor who is convinced they are a vampire working for them_?'

"I'm not human, I am a vampire." Carlisle explained. "I have been since the 1600's. You see, when I was changed I was bitten. I then hid myself from humans for three days while I completely the transformation. I have this theory that if I bite you, it let my venom spread throughout you and then you can be changed into a vampire as well." He explained.

"And how do you know for sure that all of this will work?" I asked him.

Carlisle smiled, "I've already tested it out on the other patient earlier today. Like I said, the transformation takes three days and it will be extremely painful." He warned me.

'_Maybe he isn't crazy_,' I thought.

"Change me." I whispered, "I don't want to die."

Carlisle moved towards where my head lay on the pillows, "Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, "Positive."

The next thing I knew Carlisle pushed away the hair from my neck. He brought his head down onto my neck and then suddenly all I could feel was pain as his strangely sharp teeth sunk down into my neck. I screamed loudly at the feel of it. It was hurt so much.

"Now you see why we couldn't do this in the hospital?" Carlisle chuckled. "Once again, three days is how long it takes for the poison to kill you and make you a vampire. It will stop you're heart, and to others, you will be dead but I guess you can say that you will be the undead. You're still living, you just don't have a heartbeat. It's very strange but you get used to it after a hundred years or so. You'll never age, you will become immortal. Oh and if you feel fire it is completely normal." Carlisle explained.

I tried to nod but the pain I was feeling was just too great. The words that Carlisle had spoken barely even registered in my brain. Suddenly there was fire spreading all through out my veins. I cried out in pain, cried for someone to make the fire stop and suddenly I was lowered once again into that dark oblivion. Only this time, instead of falling into it peacefully, I was falling into the fiery pits of hell.

-**x-x-x**-

I screamed again. My throat hurt from all the screaming I had done in the past—_what was it, how many days_—she wasn't even sure anymore.

Just as I thought that the pain couldn't get any worse it doubled. I screamed in pure torture and twisted my body around in agony. I could faintly registered someone sitting down on the bed with me but I wasn't sure who it was. Maybe it was Carlisle, trying to sooth me. Or maybe, just maybe it was—him.

I couldn't see anything. All I saw was my black oblivion and all I could really feel was the agony I was feeling from the venom as it slowly made its way to her heart. If someone was talking to me, I couldn't hear it either. My screams drowned out the sounds of anything else. I felt my heart beating pound softer and softer and softer, until I could feel it no more.

Slowly the pain began to subside but I still couldn't open my eyes. Finally, my screams died out and I could hear. I could faintly make out voices talking around my, but I couldn't tell who they belonged to.

"The transformation is complete." A voice said.

"Shouldn't she be waking up soon?" a velvety voice answered the first voice. It was close to me and I could tell that the voice was right next to me while the other was further away from me. The velvet voice's owner was sitting next to me on the bed, it had to be _him_. It was so close.

The first voice answered the second, "She's exhausted, her transformation was a lot worse than yours, I've never seen someone in so much pain. Let her rest for a while and build up her strength again, she needs it."

The first voice was right. I was exhausted. I fell back into the black oblivion, hopefully for the last time, but this time I was feeling no more pain. I felt strangely at ease.

-x-x-x-

"Mmmm…" I mumbled.

"Bella?" a velvety voice whispered.

I felt a cold hand on my cheek and I slowly opened my eyes. I almost jumped in surprise. A pair of blood red eyes were staring right back at her. Wait, _blood red_?

"You're awake? How are you feeling?" the voice from before asked.

As my eyes started to focus everything I realized that I was looking at the boy from the hospital. The gorgeous boy that I thought I would never see again.

But here he was, sitting on my bedside with his hand brushing the hair carefully away from my face and looking at me with his blood red eyes. He still had his bronze colored hair that flopped over one of his eyes and was still arranged in a messy manner. He was pale before but now, he looked of death. He was extremely pale and had creamy, almost bright white skin that was accompanied by dark purple circles under his eyes. Even so, he was even more beautiful than when I first saw him. But the most different thing about him was—

"Didn't you have green eyes? Now they're, r-red." I stuttered.

The boy chuckled, "And you used to have brown eyes but your eyes are red now too."

I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom without waiting to acknowledge the boy on my bed anymore. As I looked into the mirror on top of the bathroom sink, I almost couldn't breathe—not that I even felt the need too, which was strange.

The person staring back at me wasn't me. The Bella that I was before Carlisle took me to his house had frizzy, long dark brown hair and bland, dark brown eyes. I was short and looked as if I was still in an awkward stage with her body. But now, now everything was different. I looked unbelievably gorgeous. Just like Carlisle and the boy.

Now I also had the same deathly pale skin as the boy. I gasped when I saw that shimmered slightly from the light streaming in the bedroom window.

'_Am I supposed to sparkle!?'_ I thought frantically.

I then took in the rest of reflection. My once plain, straight dark hair was now luscious and a mahogany color. My body now had the curves that any woman would die for and I looked like she had grown an inch or two. But what shocked me the most were my eyes. They were the same blood red color of the boys. Just like the boy had said. I gasped, she was—unbelievably gorgeous. What happened to me? Was this what changing into a vampire did? Did it make you beautiful?

I walked out of the bathroom and went back to the bed that I had been residing in. The boy was still sitting there, almost as if he was waiting for me. He was watching me intently. I cocked my head to the side—a habit I had. I always seemed to do it when I was confused.

"What is your name?" I asked the boy. It would be nice to finally put a name to a face.

"Edward Masen." The boy replied with a grin.

I was absolutely captivated by his smile. I was completely dazzled by Edward Masen. Everything about him was beautiful, even his name was beautiful. _Edward Masen_. Yep, beautiful.

"Carlisle changed you too?" I asked him.

Edward nodded at me, "Yeah, I was finished with the change much earlier than you because I woke up before you when Carlisle brought us back here. He explained everything to me first and then after you woke up he changed you. I've been here ever since I got done with my change." He told me, ducking his head slightly in embarrassment.

"You were the person that was sitting on my bed when I was finally changed." I remembered.

He nodded and looked away sheepishly, "I didn't want to leave you. I can't seem to stay away from you."

I felt my face start to soften at his words. "Then don't." I replied softly.

He looked up at me with surprise. He smiled at me softly but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Why do you look upset."

"Later, I have a question." Edward said softly.

"What?" I replied.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked timidly.

My eyes widened. I couldn't form a full sentence so I just nodded. Suddenly he was standing in right in front of me when before he had been standing a few feet away. My eyes opened wider and he chuckled at my surprise. "Vampire speed, it's pretty cool." He laughed.

I giggled and suddenly I felt his hand on her cheek.

"You are very beautiful…" he said.

Suddenly his lips were on my in a soft, gentle kiss. It was sweet, but somehow I got the feeling like he was trying to say something with the kiss—something that she didn't really want to hear. It was almost as if he was saying goodbye to me. I didn't like that, not one bit. When we broke apart after a while I rested my forehead on his cheek.

"Wow." Edward whispered.

"We have all of eternity to perfect that." I giggled slightly and rested my hand on his chest lightly.

Edward stiffened when I said this though. I pulled away slightly and frowned, "What?" I asked.

He looked away and wouldn't meet my gaze. My heart dropped. He didn't like it. He regrets it.

"You—you don't like me, do you?" I asked sadly and dropped my gaze to the floor. I felt the need to cry, I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come up. I rubbed at my eyes in annoyance but it didn't help.

Suddenly Edward's hand was under my chin, making me look up at him. His ruby red eyes were smoldering, "I do like you Bella but—" he trailed off.

"But what?" I replied.

"I think we need to speak with Carlisle." Edward said and took my hand lightly and led me from the room.

* * *

**(POINT OF VIEW CHANGE)**

**Carlisle POV**

I was in my study, trying with almost no success to research Edward's special ability. A couple hours after Edward had awoken from his transformation, he had started to hear voices in his head. After this, we quickly figured out that Edward could read peoples minds. While Bella was regaining her strength after having the change completed Edward and I talked about what was to come. We also talked about Edward's power.

'_It's such a shame that Edward_—' My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on his door, "Come in." I said.

The door opened and Edward and Bella stepped through the door, hand in hand. I found myself smiling brightly at the young couple. "Hello Edward. Bella, I see you are awake now. How are you feeling?" I asked.

Bella smiled widely, "Better than I have in a while." She said happily and looked over at Edward with a smile.

'_Edward didn't you tell her that—' _I thought with my mind.

Edward shook his head ever so slightly, any normal person wouldn't have caught it but I did. Bella shot him a confused look. She couldn't have known about his power yet either.

"Well that is good to know." I smiled at Bella again. "So Bella, have you found your special ability yet?" I asked curiously. Bella again looked confused, "Surely you know by now that Edward can read minds." I said teasingly.

"No, actually I didn't know that." Bella replied and looked at Edward who shrugged.

"I can't read her mind." He said simply. "It's completely silent to me."

I furrowed my eyebrows together, "Hmm, that is strange indeed. I wonder if Bella's power may have something to do with closing off her mind." I muttered. I continued now for Bella's sake, "Well Bella, while you were sleeping and regaining your strength, Edward and I figured out that he could read peoples minds. Sometimes, instead of having actual powers, vampires have certain traits from when they were human passed to them. I do not have an actual ability. My gift is the gift of compassion. I am also now almost immune to human blood, hence how it is so easy to be a doctor. But it wasn't always like that, I had to resist the temptation of blood." I explained to her.

Bella nodded, "Well that would explain a lot of things." She said.

"Some peoples power take longer to discover than others. I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens as time passes, but we have all the time in the world." I replied.

"So what happens from here, are we going to stay around here or leave? What's going to happen to us?" Bella asked.

Edward cleared his throat, "That's actually why I brought Bella in here. I wanted to explain my situation to her." He said timidly.

'_Edward are you sure you want to do this. You are always welcome here with me.' _Carlisle thought.

"I'm sure Carlisle." Edward answered my thoughts out loud.

I turned to Bella, "Bella, Edward isn't going to be staying with us…" I said.

Bella looked surprised and then turned to Edward, "Why not?" she asked sadly and looked down at her feet.

"I want to explore a while. I want to check out different lifestyles. I'm not exactly sure if I want to try Carlisle's life style." Edward said softly.

"And that life style would be?" Bella asked.

"My life style is we stay in places for long periods of time. You could continue going to school and pose as a regular teenager as soon as we get your blood lust under control or you could help me in the hospital as a nurse or something. For a few years we will have to work on mastering that. I feed off of animals with no human blood what so ever. It's hard, but I find it more civilized." I explained.

"Sounds perfect." Bella grinned.

"Edward doesn't think so." I said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Bella turned once more to Edward.

"Well, like I said, I'm not sure that I want that kind of life style. I'm going to travel around for a while. I want to meet with some other covens. I just want try out different things." Edward explained.

Bella, who had been holding on to his hand the entire time, suddenly dropped it. She frowned, but quickly she made her face emotionless. "That's why—oh…" she said, her voice full of understanding.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward whispered.

Bella nodded, "I'm going to go lie down and think for a while." She said.

"I can take you hunting later Bella. Edward, if you want you can come too." I said, trying to compromise.

"No thanks, I've already fed." Edward replied.

I nodded with sympathy. Bella then left the room. Edward studied my face for a while. I may have understood why Edward wanted to leave but it didn't stop my expression from being disappointed, '_I wish you would just give this life a chance Edward, Bella really likes you and wants you to stay here._' I thought to him.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I didn't mean to let you or Bella down, but maybe this is for the best. For now anyways." Edward added. "I'm leaving tomorrow, but not before I say goodbye to Bella. I'm going to go to my own room for a while. I need time to think as well, although I think my decision is already set."

I nodded once more and watched as Edward too left the room.

'_Such a shame, they would have made a good couple and a nice addition to the family. At least Bella likes the life style and now I have someone to share my thoughts and theories with._' I thought to myself.

* * *

**(Back to Bella now!)**

**BPOV**

I lay in my room for a while and just stared the white ceiling up above me. It was uninteresting, but I couldn't stop staring at it. I had counted the tiles at least twenty times, over and over again. I thought about the conversation that Edward, Carlisle and I had just had in Carlisle's office. Edward was not staying with us. Him being around was one of the main reasons I had been so eager to let Carlisle save me from my death bed in the first place! I was so captivated by the gorgeous bronze haired boy—now vampire—with startling green eyes that were now a bright blood red.

'_But he's leaving_,' My brain told me.

I don't know how long I ended up lying there in bed but before I knew it, the early morning sun was streaming through her window. It was then that I realized I didn't sleep a wink the night before. I she wasn't even tired at all. No matter how many times I had tried to fall asleep, I couldn't. It was impossible. I could probably ask Carlisle about it later, he should know.

I finally got up and got dressed for the day. There was no use lazing around all day in bed, staring at ceiling tiles. Carlisle had mentioned something about hunting. Maybe it was time to try that out. I selected a light blue dress and put it on. Yesterday, I had peaked into my closet only to find that it was already filled with clothes for her, courteous of Carlisle of course.

'_How could Edward want to leave at a time like this, Carlisle changed us and already Edward is leaving! How could he leave! I thought he at least liked me a little bit…_' I thought sadly.

After dressing, I quickly went to go find Carlisle. I was going to ask him about my sleeping problem and the hunting thing, when I was abruptly stopped by bumping into a stone cold chest. I didn't need to look up. I knew exactly who it was.

"Good morning Bella." His velvety voice spoke.

I smiled and looked up at him, "Good morning Edward, are you leaving now?" As I said this, the smile dropped from my face.

Edward's eyes turned pained for a moment and then he nodded sadly, "Yeah."

"I wish you wouldn't leave." I said.

"I know but, I just think this is the best for now. I will see you again though. I have a sure fire feeling." Edward said. He gave me the most gorgeous crooked grin.

I nodded and kept quiet.

"You know this isn't because of you, right?" Edward said.

Again I nodded.

"Because, if anything, you are making this decision even harder for me—especially after I kissed you yesterday." He said with a sharp laugh.

I managed a small smile to give him for his attempt at a joke, "So you are defiantly going?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Bella." Edward said.

I looked away from him, "When are you leaving exactly?"

"Now. I was actually just coming to find you. I said goodbye to Carlisle—who is looking for you, by the way. He wanted to speak with you about something. But, he wanted us to talk first. I wanted to give a proper goodbye to you." Edward confessed.

"I'll miss you, even though I hardly even know you—I'll still miss you." I said. I felt like crying, let once again I couldn't. I rubbed my eyes.

"I'll miss you too." Edward said.

Then suddenly he was very close to my face. His blood red eyes searched mine, before he lowered his face to mine to give me a chaste kiss goodbye. But I wasn't having that. I brought my hands up his arms, over his shoulders, past his neck and roughly yanked onto his hair. Bringing him too me. I felt him moan into my mouth as I opened mine and he slid his tongue inside. We explored each other's mouths for a while before we pulled away, both gasping for air that we didn't need.

"Goodbye Bella." Edward said me, after getting his wits back to him.

"Bye Edward." I whispered and with that he was gone.

But he promised we would see each other again. I was going to believe in that promise, because even though I'd only known him for a few days, I was completely in love with Edward Masen. And I completely trusted that the Fates wanted us together. Things would work out eventually. Edward would be back and we would become a family. I just had to wait for Edward to be ready.

I turned and went off to find Carlisle, to start my new life.

* * *

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you wanted to be_

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don''t know what else i can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just aint true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you_

**The End.**

* * *

**So, it isn't the ending that most of you were wanting but that's how I wanted this story to go, Edward doesn't want Carlisle's lifestyle and he is torn between leaving Bella or living the life he wants. He chooses living his life. But like I said, if I get MORE than TEN reviews, I'll post the reunion chapter that I actually had in mind when I wrote these two chapters. So what do you think? Love the ending, hate it? (I know you'll all probably hate it more than love it but I expect that!) What do you think of the New Moon trailer? Kristen dropping the award? And also, are you going to check out my other stories? Lol, that is my attempt of shamelessly exploiting my other stories. Ha. :) Anyways, please REVIEW!**


	3. Sneak Peek: Reunion!

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you ALL for the response that I have got from this story. As you all know, the want for a sequel to "It's You" was basically unanimous! Therefore, I started writing what I liked to call the "Reunion Chapter." While writing this, I got a little bit carried away. It is now turning out to be a short story instead of a single chapter. I've only got one chapter written so far but I thought that I might has well take down the authors note about my computer (it's still broke, but I have my sisters and parents computer I can use). Anyways, the short story is going to be called "Girl With Golden Eyes." The first chapter should be posted sometime tomorrow, but I won't be able to update it until after next week because I will be visiting my cousins house where she doesn't have a computer I can use to type my fanfiction. Anyways, here is a small sneak peak of the first chapter of "Girl With Golden Eyes". Enjoy! And make sure to put me on Author Alert so that you know when I post up "Girl With Golden Eyes"! **

**Respectfully Yours,**

**-RIP.**

**PS: And while you are at it, check out some of my other stories as well. Especially "Midnight Tryst" It isn't Twilight, but I'm very proud of what I wrote and I'd love to see what other people think about it as well!**

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK:**

_Rose hugged me tightly, "Don't ever scare me like that again Bella!" she chastened, pointing her finger at me sternly. "If Esme would have been here, she would have thrown a fit!" _

"_She's right," Jasper said. "What happened? You just went into a state or shock or something. Can vampires even go into shock?"_

"_Apparently, I think Bella just proved it to us all." Emmett said, for once being completely serious._

_I sighed, "I think—well, I think—" I took a deep breath. "Jasper, I'm ready for that talk."_

_His eyes grew wide and he ran a hand through his twisty blond hair, "Really?"_

_Alice nodded, "Okay," she looked at Rose and Emmett who were looking at me in confusion, "Come on guys. Let's leave the two of them to talk. We can go find Carlisle and Esme."_

"_Now, will you tell me what's wrong, darlin'?" Jasper asked._

_I opened my mouth a few times before I finally settled on, "It's a long story…" I said shortly._

_He nodded, "I've got eternity, Bella." Jasper laughed._

"We have all of eternity to perfect that." I giggled slightly and rested my hand on Edward's chest lightly.

_I grimaced slightly at the memory of Edward, "Well, it was 1918…" I started. _

_

* * *

_**Make sure to check it out! :) Review if you want. I'm always up for what you think is going to happen, especially for "Girl With Golden Eyes"**


End file.
